Blessing
by Pastelteacup
Summary: What is suppose to be a joyful event in Kanan's and Hera's life turns hectic


The waiting center held an eerie quietness with only the sound of Kanan's foot lightly tapping on the tile floor, blue eyes focused hard on the door. Memories of what just happened only seconds ago flashed in his mind, but everything happened so fast that Kanan didn't have time to comprehend what was going on. Hera was brought in when she discovered she was bleeding, she was only three and a half months away from her due date, the doctor did all she could to stop it. In the end, Hera had to have an emergency C-section. We were blessed with a beautiful baby half human half Twi'lek girl. Before they could even celebrate the joyful event the medical droid kicked the Ghost crew out of the recovery room. Kanan could hear the doctor shouting at the droids from the other side of the door. He frowned knowing that something was wrong with Hera, putting a hand out, he tried to reach her using the force only to be greeted by a numbness.

Now, a few hours later, there was still no word on the condition of Hera and the baby making Kanan anxious. Ezra startled Kanan out of his thoughts as he spoke.

"Kanan, is Hera going to be alright? There was so much blood." Ezra began to shiver.

Kanan wanted to tell him that that's just the way childbirth goes sometimes, but Ezra witness the complications. He saw Hera become disoriented and turn pale passing out as her blood started to seep through the thin off white blanket.

"I don't really know Ezra, but we must trust in the force." Kanan replied, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He wasn't really sure in trusting the force himself, however, he had the comfort of knowing that Hera was a fighter she would make it through this, and if his newborn daughter was anything like Hera she'll make it too. Kanan glanced over at the others all expressing worried faces at him. He was about to speak when he heard the door open the doctor stepping inside making Kanan stand up instantly. She was a tall middle aged light skinned women with brown eyes, curly brown hair, and freckles on her face.

"Mr. Syndulla, we needed to do an emergency hysterectomy on your wife it was the only way to stop the bleeding, unfortunately we had to remove her uterus, cervix, fallopian tubes, and ovaries. Your child is still in the NICU being cared for both are expected to make it."

Kanan sat down releasing a sigh of relief as he smoothed the top of his hair.

"Can I see them?" He asked.

The doctor smiled.

"Of course, follow me."

The doctor led the way curly hair bouncing as she walked. Sabine and Ezra started to follow suddenly, a pair of purple furry claws grabbed them by the shoulder making them stay put.

"Let's give Kanan his space."

She led Kanan to the NICU first where he put on protective first thing filling Kanan's ears as he entered the NICU were a few crying babies. His eyes started to water as soon as he walked towards his precious baby girl in the incubator hooked up to an IV and wearing a breathing mask. Her skin was the same shade of green like her mother with some patches of tan. She was so tiny Kanan was almost afraid to touch her. He reached for her hand through one of the holes, rubbing it gently, while looking at her medical wrist band the words Dawn Syndulla printed on it. She opened her blue eyes at her father's gloved touch squirming slightly.

"Hello little one, it's nice to finally meet you."

Kanan smiled, tears flowing down his cheek, as Dawn started make little sounds through the mask.

"She weighs about two and a half pounds and twelve ounces at the moment. When she gets better with her feedings, starts gaining weight, and keeping a stable body temperature she'll be able to go home." Dr. Finland informed, stepping closer to the incubator.

"Would you like to hold her?"

Kanan had mix feelings of excitement and nervousness at the question he finally answered with a yes. Removing his hand from the incubator Dr. Finland carefully opened the front of it, Kanan scooted a chair closer sitting down, the doctor gently placed Dawn in his arms. Reality set in that he was now a father holding the lightweight bundle of joy. He only wished that Hera was with him at this moment.

Hera was hysterical when she woke up from the anesthesia with both her arms strapped down to sides of her bed. All she could think about was her child. She could barely remember what happened after being in the recovery room, but as she took in to her surroundings she knew she was in bad shape. There was blood and IV bags hanging on their stands connected to her and she had a breathing tube down her throat. Hera could only imagine what her stomach looked like. A medical droid was by her bedside trying to calm her down it was a failed attempted, however since the only person who's voice could bring peace to her would be Kanan's.

"Your baby is going to be just fine just a few complications. She's very lucky for a premature Twi'lek . After the C-section you started bleeding again so we had to perform an emergency hysterectomy, it was the only way to save your life"

Hera wished she could ask more questions, but she was relieved at the news of Dawn. A sudden pain overtook her body which turned into a dull ache in minutes thanks to the medical droid pressing a button allowing some morphine to enter her body. The droid went to work on checking on her vital signs and removing the straps from her arms and the breathing tube.

"Take in some deep breaths and cough."

Hera did as she was told noticing her throat was sore. After doing a few more breathing exercises the droid poured her a cup of water from a container left on her nightstand. Slowly gulping it down, she felt the pain returning till another shot of morphine ran through her body. The droid handed her the remote for the morphine machine.

"It will start to beep indicating you can have more. There is a certain amount of time before you can have another dose."

"When can I see my baby?" Hera asked, not really worried about herself.

"I'm afraid you are in no condition to see her just yet. You still need time to recover. Once Dr. Finland gives the OK you will be escorted to the NICU"

Hera frowned at the answer she was given, pulling up her gown, she placed a hand on her still slightly swollen stomach now, with bandages wrapped around a patch that was covering up the stitches. The information that was given to her was starting to sink in that she would not be able to have anymore children leaving her feeling empty inside.

Hera instantly covered up her belly when she heard a knock on the door. She responded her voice becoming unclear from her sore throat and sorrow.

"Come in!"

Dr. Finland and Kanan both entered the room.

"Love!" Hera exclaimed, biting down on her lower lip as her eyes started to water again. Kanan rushed over to her side giving her a gentle hug. Hera dropped the remote control and held on as tight as she could burying her face in his chest his scent filling up her nose.

"How are you?" Kanan asked, slowly letting her go.

"Drowsy, and sore." Hera replied, giggling slightly when Kanan nuzzled his nose into her cheek kissing away the stray tears. Dr. Finland stepped in interrupting their little moment.

"Let me take a look at you." Dr. Finland lifted Hera's gown she very gingerly started to removed the bandages and the patch exposing her stitches finding them in good shape as she took a closer look and lightly touching them. Kanan couldn't help but stare at her wound, sensing Hera's fear, he took her hand and very lovingly started kissing her knuckles.

"Everything seems to be fine" Dr. Finland announced, applying new bandages and a patch over the stitches.

"I'll leave you two alone just be sure you get some rest and in a few days we'll take you to the NICU."

The doctor and the droid took their leave as Kanan turned the lights down and pulled out a hologram from his pocket taking a seat next to Hera.

"I have a surprise for you. I know it won't be the same as seeing the real thing but I hope it gives you some comfort."

Kanan pushed a button allowing an image of Dawn to appear, it took Hera's breath away seeing her precious baby, her Lekku not even grown in yet. Emotions took over as she reached to touch Dawn's face only to have the image interrupted by her fingers. Kanan placed the Hologram someplace where they both could see the image. He leaned in kissing Hera's forehead before resting his head on her shoulder comforting the sobbing Twi'lek. Both falling asleep to the image a few hours later.

A week later Hera was given the OK to see Dawn. Kanan wheeled her down to the NICU where she got to finally hold her. Dawn had gain a bit of weight since Kanan last held her and no longer needed a breathing mask, but still couldn't keep her body temperature stable. Images from the Hologram paled in comparison to seeing her in real life, as Hera kissed her on her cheek rocking her lightly in the rocking chair she was sitting on. Dawn was fast asleep little twitches from her feet indicating she was dreaming.

Hera smiled at her husband. "She's beautiful."

"Just like her mom." Kanan proudly said, rubbing little toes through the blanket.

Hera enjoyed every minute with Dawn, when she was finally more alert, she started telling her stories of their adventures in the Rebellion and talking about the rest of the family she'll be meeting soon. Dawn looked at her mother as Hera observed her and from the look on Dawn's face it seemed she really took an interest in these stories, especially towards the ones about the Loth-Rat Ezra. When Hera was pregnant, Dawn would become pretty active whenever she heard Ezra's voice making Kanan a bit Jealous, but he knew in the end Dawn was definitely going to be a daddy's girl when she gets a little older.

A few years later under a Lothal afternoon sky six-year-old Dawn was riding on Ezra's shoulder pretending to be a Rebel pilot while Ezra was the ship. They managed to get the rest of the Ghost crew to play along, Hera, pretending to be the bad guy while she rode on Kanan's shoulders. Zeb and Sabine were on Rebel side.

"I'll get you Rebel scum! Pew,pew,pew" Hera exclaimed, using one of Kanan's hands as a gun.

Dawn shifted to left side, making Ezra turn to that side, avoiding the pretend blasters.

"Not this time!" Dawn yelled, as Ezra made some fancy Jedi moves landing them in the back of Kanan and Hera she fired her blasters.

"NOOOO! I am no match for this skilled Rebel Pilot. I'm going down!"

Kanan made a malfunctioning noise as he began to spin out of control landing on the ground being mindful of Hera. The two laid still in the grass.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Dawn asked, voice full of worry.

Dawn started squirming wanting to get down from Ezra. He complied kneeling down letting Dawn off his shoulders. She rushed towards her parents finding them with their eyes closed and tongues sticking out. Once Dawn got close enough Kanan quickly grabbed Dawn and started tickling her making her laugh so hard she started snorting, the others soon joined in the pile. Hera opened her eyes and smiled taking in this wonderful memory. The empty feeling she once felt at the Medical station long gone. Dawn was the last missing piece to the puzzle that made this family complete.

Author note I don't own the swr characters or Dawn Syndulla she was made by the swr fandom over at Tumblr


End file.
